Sadistic Smile
by MidnightRose3939
Summary: Many years ago when the Phantom Troupe first started wrecking havoc, they found a young girl and "adopted" her into the group. Though there was one solely responsible for her learning, Feitan. She undergoes his sadistic, heartless training methods to strengthen her. Despite that she always wears a smile on her face, especially when she's ripping out the eye of a victim with him.
1. Chapter 1

_It's a tale as old as time. A beautiful princess locked away from the world and guarded by monstrous beasts until a handsome prince would come to her rescue, then they would get married have kids and blah blah. So quite obviously this isn't that tale, but it does possess similar origins that one. In this story a girl was locked away, rather by humans than monsters, and her hero didn't come in the form of a dashing prince. Instead they were thieves. And she was not rescued, she was_ _**stolen**_.

Moonlight illuminated a room of glass, containing a lush garden of exotic plants. In the clearing stood a small figure, a little girl. She dressed in a ruffled white dress and downed golden accessories. Her mint colored hair touched her ankles, matching eyes scanned to the top of the glass as they noticed something.

"That's an awful amount of smoke out there, there was also a bit of commotion earlier" She mumbled watching the smoke intensify, more so out of curiosity than concern. Suddenly the doors to her room burst open with a chubby man rushing past them.

"Leader" The girl inquired at the man's hastened appearance, his white robes covered in dirt and speck of blood. He never answered her, merely grabbed her tiny wrist and proceeded to drag her out of her room.

"Oi, where do you think you're going" A voice growled causing the Leader to stop in his tracks. Directly behind him stood the girl, unable to see past the man toward the voice. However she could still hear them, as well as see the Leader's form shaking while his palms began to sweat.

"Who are you people, what do you want" He asked frantically, his grip on the girl tightening.

"We were told this place possessed the original Writings of the Rose, we want it" Another answered, his tone lighter than the other. The girl tried to peak around the man in front of her, but he was simply too big.

"I cannot disclose that information, it goes against my vows as the head of-"

"I know where it is!" The girl squealed, attempting to run out in front of the man only to be held in place by his thick hand.

"Oh, whose that your hiding"

"No one, just please leave us be and I'll provide you with any amount of wealth you coul-"A hand pierced through the middle of his back. Blood oozed from the wound and around the hand, which ripped itself from the man allowing his body to fall to the ground. The girl remained impassive to the scene she witnessed and merely turned her head to the attacker. He stood at being twice her size, with combed black hair and steel cold eyes.

"Show us where it is, girl" He ordered flicking fresh blood off his hand.

"Ok" She chirped, happily while the man remained unphased by her delighted expression as his eyes hardened. He grabbed her by the collar of her dress, lifting her as though she was paper, and tossed her body over to his partner. The girl landed in his arms with a grunt.

"So why do I have to carry the brat" The partner inquired with annoyance, hoisting her up on to her shoulder.

"Because I don't want to" The shorter man replied walking past them through the doorway, turning back abruptly staring at the girl. "Now take us to the writings" He demanded, her hand arose pointing in the direction. With inhuman speed they dashed down halls, passed gardens, until they stood in front of a pair delicately engraved doors, various flowers and symbols etched into the wood.

"Is this it" The man carrying the girl asked tilting his head to face her, only to find her head swaying side to side dizzily. With a 'che' he brought the tips of his fingers to her forehead and flicked her. The intense impact dragged her back to reality as she gripped her injured head muttering 'ow'. "Is this it" The man repeated with a growl, the girl giggled.

"What is it" He asked his eyes narrowing in his irritation, causing the girl to giggle even harder.

"You're furrowing your brows, but you've got no eyebrows!" She answered throwing herself into a fit of laughter, tears threatening to spill from her eyes in the hysterics. Her behavior earned her another flick to the head.

"Yes" She groaned cradling her injury, the man grunted and kicked the doors open revealing the masses of corpses scattered around the cathedral with their blood dripping down from the ceiling's arches.

"As you can see we've already been here, which means you were lying" The shorter one said steadily approaching the girl, prepared to punish her for her lack of resourcefulness.

"But they're still on the alter" She retorted pointing to the end of the aisle, standing there a magnificent iron sculpture of a tree as a rose vine entangled itself from the trunk and through the branches with each flower a vibrant scarlet. The girl ripped herself out of the man's arms, more like he let her down, and ran down the aisle toward the iron tree. Hopping over corpses standing in her way and occasionally slipping over some of the blood, the men steadily following her. The girl stood at the tree and reached for the closest rose, standing on her tippy toes and jumping to try and grab it. Eventually she caught one in the tips of her fingers and brought it down, carefully unfolding it and revealing golden script on the inside of the petals.

"See I wasn't lying" She announced waving the parchment in front of them, only to have it snatched away.

"Looks legit" The taller one examined before passing it to his partner, after checking the parchment his eyes flickered up to meet the girls. "All that remains is whether or not we kill the girl" He added, the girl remained emotionless and returned their stares. The shorter one said nothing, but returned the parchment back to his partner and stepped to her. His aura focusing itself around his hand and rose above his head as he prepared to strike down the girl.

"Excuse me, mister can I ask you a question" She asked.

"You just did" His partner replied, the girl stuck her tongue out toward him in irritation.

"What is it" He asked, setting his arm down.

"Can you tell me your name, please"

"Why do you want to know"

"Because I think you're really cool" She answered, grining ear to ear. His hand shot up from his side to strike her, throwing her tiny body into the iron tree and causing more roses to fall and land around her. She managed to remain conscious, barely, and saw only his feet stepping to her then kneel just before her.

"Feitan" The girl's smile never wavered unlike any previous victims he had claim she felt no fear nor anguish, just happiness. Slowly she was forced to surrender to the darkness creeping upon her, and the smile grew faint.

"Why didn't you kill her" His partner questioined, having never seen him spare any life. From the helpless, to babies and children never had he hesitated in taking their heads. Yet this one girl, the only one to cross his path and live. Feitan said nothing but picked her body up, holding her at his waist.

"Because I could use an assistant"


	2. Chapter 2

The girl awoke in darkness, cold and cramp. She tried moving her hands around, but all she felt was cloth. When she heard a crinkling, like paper, she realized that she had been sitting on some parchment. Tired of her confinement she kicked and punched her surroundings in an attempt to break free.

"Hey, what do you think your doing in there" A voice hissed shaking her confinement, rustling her and all the parchment. And making her so very irritated

"Let me out of here, you stupid brow-less moron!" She shouted, and everything became deathly quiet. Suddenly, he body jolted and parchment grazed her skin, as they were thrusted against cold hard pavement. With a loud groan she picked herself up, realizing she was now on the ground. She saw the light peaking through the opening and began crawling her way to freedom.

"Who are calling moron, pipsqueak" The man retorted, immediately before analyzing her situation, the girl spins around to face the brow-less man.

"Moron what's the big idea carrying me around in a sack" She fired back.

"Is that how you thank the man who carried you for three days straight"

"Fine thanks, brow-less" She thanked, sticking her tongue out at him and tugging on her lower eyelid.

"Feitan, is this the girl you were talking about" A new voice addressed, she turned her head to see them. There he sat upon an array of cardboard boxes as though they were a throne, only just seeing that they were in a storage facility. His black hair matched his eyes, while his forehead concealed by a jade headband. The man wore plain clothes, but had two massive earrings dangling from his earlobes.

"Yes that's her" He answered, sitting on another crate watching the scenario between the girl and his college.

"This is the girl you want to take under your wing, she seems a little too feisty for your liking though" An afro man critiqued, sitting on the ground observing the girl. Even though he was sitting, it was obvious he was a massive creature. His spare clothing, consisting of animal hides, exposed his impressive muscles and vast scares.

"She does have spirit, but I could almost sense something from her. Something raw and powerful. Its just my curiosity" Feitan answered.

"Is see, girl could you bring those papers over to me" The man requested, she nodded and collected the fallen pieces of parchment in the sack before bringing them over to him. While handing the bag to him, her hand found itself locked in a tight grip with his.

"Your hands are soft and smooth, you've never known struggle or hardship have you girl" His eyes staring deep into hers, no past her. Unable to move her tongue, she nodded in reply.

"What is your name" He inquired next.

"E-Eden" She answered with a stuttered, despite all whom she encountered this one was the one to make her tremble.

"These _are_ the generations of the heavens and of the earth when they were created, in the day that the Lord God made the earth and the heavens, and every plant of the field before it was in the earth, and every herb of the field before it grew. That's you isn't it, The Garden of Eden" He added with a smirk, and somehow comforted the girl.

"Yes that's what they named me" She answered firmly.

"What a stupid name" Brow-less muttered, the girl spun on her heels to hiss at the man.

"Oh yeah, what's your name moron" She seethed.

"Phinx" He replied, disinterested.

"So you're named after some ruin, but I'm paradise. Which sound better, brow-less" She retorted, Phinx's eyes shot open as he immediately sprinted over to the girl. Eden didn't flinch at his ominous presence or when curled his hand into a fist ready to swing.

"Hey Phinx, calm down" Out of nowhere a new character appeared, and had pulled Eden out of Phinx's attack. He stood next to the infuriated blonde with a cheerful grin, holding the girl in his arms like she were a doll. He turned her around in his arms to face her.

"I happen to think Eden is a cute name, its nice to meet you my name is Shalnark" He greeted with a friendly smile. He possessed adorable features, neatly combed blonde hair and wide green eyes. From the tone of his voice it was easy to tell he was a man, but looking at him…Eden decided to check. She rubbed her hands across his chest, even banged

"Can I ask what your doing" He asked, unphased by her 'assault'.

"I was checking to see if you had boobs, but you don't" The blonde's hold on her became loose as he slowly processed her words, shocked by what he heard. A roaring laughter filled the room as huge footsteps echoed while approaching the pair. The girl felt herself being ripped out of Shalnark's arms and into another's, or rather just their hand. Her entire form, easily just fitting into the massive man's hand.

"I like this kid she's pretty funny, and that spunk!" He said eagerly, his laughter still raging. The man looked intimidating, and no doubt was, but something about him made Eden equally as cheerful.

"Mister your pretty huge, you must be great at thumb wars or arm wrestling" She praised taking in his massive appearance.

"Well I'm not one to brag, but I am the best arm wrestler in the troupe" He revealed scratching the skin beneath his nose; the girl stared at him in wonder.

"Uvogin if you'd bring the girl back, we still have a few too many things unsettled" The man on the cardboard boxes ordered, a grin on his face from watching the interaction between the girl and his comrades.

"Sure Boss" The man, known as Uvogin, agreed and returned the girl to stand before the man once more.

"I can see what you saw Feitan, I also think she would mesh well with the other spiders when we gather. However…" He hesitated, his eyes darkening. "We'll need to give her a proper inspection. Feitan this is your responsibility"

"Yes, boss" He appeared suddenly behind Eden. She turned surprise to see him so close, but he only pushed her to keep her looking forward. "Stand still, it'll only be worse if you move" He added, and she obeyed. Something felt off as the hair on the back of her neck stood erect. Then it happened…something blasted into her body and shattering her shell. Looking at her hand she could see a mist fiercely emanating off of them, like fire.

"What is this" She inquired feeling it surround her body, as if it were a cape or cloth.

"That is your life force, and if you don't act soon you'll die. It shouldn't be leaking so much from your body; you need to prevent it from doing anymore. And that's all I'm going to say" Feitan instructed prior to returning to his seat, watching her. Eden nodded, understanding her task. She wouldn't surrender to death just yet, not when her life became so entertaining.

She closed her eyes, and closed off everything around her to focus solely on her self. Images of items used to seal objects up; cement, nets, jars. She settled upon a chest, and imagined one in her palms sucking in all the mist. Absorbing and containing it to the chest, not a speck remaining untouched.

"Eden, open your eyes" The boss said, and she did so. Slowly she blinked to see that the mist surrounding her body, but contained and wrapped around her. A whistle came from behind her with a firm clap.

"She's a natural all right" Uvogin praised.

"We're not done here though, there is still one more part left" He said hold out a mug, full of water and containing a simple leaf. When he got it, remained a mystery. Eden accepted the cup into her tiny hands, staring at the floating leaf. "This is the last test, it'll tell us what your capable of. Does anyone have any guesses" He inquired, glancing at his pack.

"Probably a hot-blooded emitter" Phinx grumbled loudly. Shalnark and Uvogin conversed amongst each other, nodding their heads in agreement.

"We're betting she's an enhancer" Shalnark answered.

"She seems like a straight forward kind of gal, potentially a strong one" Uvo added with a wide grin.

"What about you Feitan, she is going to study under you, what do you think she'll be" The boss asked, Feitan stared at the girl before closing his eyes in thought.

"A specialist" He stated, earning surprised gasps from his comrades off to the side as the boss smirked.

"You think so too, huh. Well I suppose we'll know soon enough. Eden" He called, pulling her attention back from the 'audience'. "What your about to do is called 'Water Divination', and it'll tell us who you are and what to expect from you. The mist from earlier, remember, your going to let it seep into the mug and it'll show us something very interesting. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir" She replied eagerly, watching the water and the leaf. In her head she pictured the chest once more, only this time focusing on a keyhole in it. Slowly from the keyhole the mist emerged. She could see the leaf begin to shift in the water and…then it shattered emptying its contents on the ground. Instead of the water, it spilled out flower petals and leaves. Nothing that had been in the cup prior. The petals were all of different species; roses, hydrangea, and lilies all together. Then just as they had appeared, they began withering away turning to dust. When everything subsides she looked to the boss once again.

"I guess its decided then, you're a specialist" The boss announced, she just continued to stare at the floor.

"Are we all set here then, Boss. I'd like to break her in as soon as possible" Feitan said, reappearing beside Eden. The boss nodded his head understandingly, jumping down from his seat.

"Of course, your free to go. Everyone else has fulfilled their part and gone their ways, I just need Shalnark and Uvogin for another interest. You two were the last to arrive with your pieces" He turned walking out of the room, Shalnark and Uvogin close behind him.

"See you around" Uvogin said, looking back at the girl with a grin while Shalnark just waved. Their forms disappearing into the shadows of the building as they left. After they had gone, Phinx walked up to his partner and the girl.

"Well now that's settled, we're going to need to take care of her clothing" Phinx assessed, Feitan nodding in agreement.

"The hair is too long as well…we'll have to get rid of that too" Feitan added, weaving his hand through her mint locks. Suddenly grasping it tightly, harshly tugging at the strands. It hurt, but Eden dare not move and remained still. Feitan concentrated his aura to a fine point around his other hand, giving it the sharpness of a real blade. With a swift swipe, almost all her hair descended to the floor, now giving her a tight pixie cut.

"Now remove the gold, while I take care of your dress. It'll only slow us down" Feitan ordered, she nodded and began stripping away many of her jeweled accessories. Heavy earrings that had been tugging on her lobes, necklace covering her neck, and several tiny rings all fell to the floor. Each of the old and highly valuable, simply tossed away. Feitan knelt in front of her, picking up the hem of her dress. With a few, quick slashes ruffles and fabric fell from the dress. She now wore a simple short sleeved dress, ending just above her knees.

"There, lets go" Feitan said, standing back on his feet, proceeding to walk out the entrance as the boss had. Phinx beside him and Eden right on their tails. She had been so eager on focused on following them, she hadn't noticed they stopped and crashed right into Feitan's back. Eden mumbled a quick apology, but he didn't seem to care. "Girl, just so you know. We wont slow down or take any rest on your behalf, so you had best keep up or we'll leave you behind" He warned continuing to walk away.

"Yes. Mr. Feitan" She replied continuing to follow, keeping some distance as prevention to bumping into him.

"Mr. Feitan" Phinx repeated curiously, they name so odd.

"Yeah Mr. Feitan, just calling him by his name feels too far fetched for a newbie like me" She explained smiling.

"Call me what ever you wish, lets just get going" Feitan said disinterested as they exited the building, revealing their location to be on a dry plane. No trees, plants, or even grass. Just dirt and a few pebbles lying about. The sun high in the sky, depicting the time to be of midday.

They strolled, walking further away from the storage facility until it vanished from their view. During this time Feitan explained that the mist she had been using earlier was actually her aura, and the technique had been something called 'Nen'. He went on to say that everyone can use that power, but only few know how too. That it has several different properties to change it from offensive to defensive, ways to correspond them to battle. She learned about the four basic methods of Nen: Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu. However after that, exhaustion began to kick in.

Eden couldn't remember how long they had been walking, and at the moment it felt as though it had been forever. Looking at the sun overhead, its position had hardly shifted. Annoyed with herself for being so weak, she sped up to the men trying to stay closer to them. Yet just as she had done so, they seem to stay at the same distance they were before. She was getting tired, but she pushed it away to try and keep us with them.

Slowly the sun did begin to fade to the horizon, and a pink shade befell the sky. Eden had no time to admire the scene though, her partners had become even farther from her. They were a solid few feet from her. Sweat covered her brow as she forced her feet to continue walking. Hunger and thirst also distracted her mind, and as she desperately desired to whine she knew she couldn't.

"Hey brat, what do you think your doing lagging behind" Phinx taunted, walking backwards to keep pace with Feitan and also to see her struggle to keep up. Her breathing had become irregular and her posture now slouching. She lifted her head to glare at the man.

"I'm not lagging, I just got tired of having to smell your stupid stench Brow-less!" She shouted, leaving her breathless.

"Is that so? Well I was going to offer you a little piggy back ride, but if you want to be that way then you can forget it" He replied smugly turning away. Part of her was tempted to call back to him, to apologies and ask for the ride. But she was far too stubborn, and not ready to give in just yet.

The night had set in, and the sun had been replaced by the moon. Phinx and Feitan were far from her sights as she continued to drag her feet across the ground. Exhaustion completely overwhelmed her tiny body. Eden didn't notice a small rock, and tripped over it bringing her body crashing to the ground. She wanted so desperately to get up, but her body wouldn't obey. Everything ached, from her feet to even her ears.

'_I have to get up…' _She thought to herself_. 'if I don't they'll leave me behind…__**I have to get up!'**_

* * *

Feitan and Phinx sat around a small fire a few miles a head, perched upon a few random boulders. Feitan sat closely to the flames, kindling them, while Phinx leaned his back against a large boulder with his arms tucked behind his head.

"Think you should've given her a break" Phinx said suddenly, breaking the silence they had achieved throughout the day.

"What would that have accomplished" Feitan inquired staring at the embers in the fire.

"Come on, even I'm not that mean. It was just a few days ago that she was a pampered princess"

"That's exactly why I shouldn't go easy on her" Feitan replied.

"I thought you said you needed an assistant, she'll die before you could ever start" Phinx countered, and before Feitan could come back at him he felt something. A change in the wind.

"What is it" The blonde asked, tensing at the subtle change in his friend. Feitan said nothing, but continued to look at the horizon. In the direction they had traveled, where Eden should be.

An explosion burst of emerald flames that rattled the earth and sky. Following the blast, a dust storm appeared and steadily grew closer to them. It was coming straight for them, hard and fast. The ground began to rumble once more as pebbles vibrated against the ground. Phinx and Feitan stood ready and prepared for what could come. They could see something beneath the dust, a form but of an unidentified entity. The figure grew closer, just a few feet away. And just when it they were about to make contact, it past them. Only to stop right beside the fire, blowing out the flames with its force.

When the dust subside, the entity was revealed to be short in stature. It was Eden. Her head hung down, facing the ground as she attempted to catch her breath. Nothing seemed out of place with her, except her feet. Once barefoot, now covered in thigh high boots. Lace covered them as buckles fastened her feet inside the shoes, the heels on her shows gave her a couple inches on her height. Steadily she rose her head to face the men, revealing a great wide smile. Full of happiness and achievement.

"Finally caught up to you.." She could utter another word as she fell to the ground, her boots fading away leaving her once again barefoot.


	3. Chapter 3

Her face burned, a bright light shining down upon her. Eden's eyes flickered open only to be blinded by the intense rays of the sun. They shut to avoid such brightness, but then she realized she was being carried. Forcing her eyes to open once more, she found herself staring at the back of Feitan's head as he carried her on his back. Sensing her awakened state, Feitan stopped walking.

"How are you feeling right now" He inquired, peering over his shoulder to see her.

"Tired, but I feel fine" She answered and immediately he released his hold on her, allowing her fall on the ground with a 'thud'. She groaned as she rubbed her sore rear, getting back on her feet.

"Sorry Mr. Feitan for making you carry me, I didn't realize I feel asleep" Eden apologized her head hanging low.

"You should be" He replied simply.

"Wait all you remember from last night is just falling asleep" Phinx asked next, looking down at the girl in confusion. She just nodded her head; she had no idea of the events that unfolded after she collapsed.

"No I only remember not being able to keep up with you and then passing out on the ground. What happened" Eden questioned, curious about the previous night's events. A little disappointed she'd missed them.

"What were you're last thoughts before you passed out" Feitan pressed.

"That I had to get up, if I didn't you would leave me behind" She replied, his eyes narrowed speculating her words.

"Last night, we made a camp fire to rest briefly a few miles a head of you. In the direction that we came there was an explosion of flames, and following a dust storm. When it all passed you were standing before us, but wearing boots. That was you're Nen power" Phinx explained, her once excited filled eyes returned to disappointment at the end of his story.

"So that's it, my Nen is just a stupid pair of shoes" She muttered kicking the dirt.

"For the record they made you run miles faster than a heartbeat" Phinx added, attempting to please her. And it did, slightly.

"We'll test it then" Feitan said, Phinx looked to his comrade bewildered.

"Really, she only just learned Nen yesterday and you want her to test out her Hatsu already" He inquired.

"Can we! Can we!" Eden pleaded hopping on her toes, Feitan nodded and she released an excited squeal. Feitan and Phinx settled themselves upon a large boulder; Eden was left on the ground. They gave her no instruction or guidance, but she knew that this she had to do on her own.

Eden gathered her aura around her body, establishing her ten. The warmth surrounded her form, like a blanket, soothing her and also allowing her to focus clearly on her Nen. She pictured the boots in her mind, building them up from imagination. Eden repeated commands in her head, yet her feet remained bare. She tried a different method, emotions. Her necessity for them to appear, and soon enough they did.

She looked down at her shoes. Black leather running up her thighs, enveloped by a lace fabric. Scarlet buckles fastened her feet securely in them, and at the tip of her shoes a small figure. A simple red face, but with horns emerging at the side. A voice whispered at the back of her mind and repeated it out loud, "Satan Soles".

Glee ensued her entire body as she leaped up into the air in joy, but just by lifting her heels off the ground her body catapulted up into the sky. Soaring dozens of feet above the ground. The movement surprised he, but when it slowed she took in the view from the sky and found herself in the most tranquil state. Then she started to fall. It wasn't fast at first, but it soon did as she plummeted back to the earth. Eden screamed as she braced herself for the crash, wrapping her arms around her head and her legs poised for the ground.

She hit the earth with a bang as dust gathered around her body limiting her vision. Confusion overtook her mind as she wondered how she could have survived the crash. The dust began to part and she could see that now she was standing in the center of a massive crater.

"This wasn't here before" Eden speculated turning her head side to side to investigate her surroundings clearer, careful not to shift her feet as to avoid another incident.

"That's your Nen power, that or you've really been packing on the pounds chubby" Phinx teased, crouching down on the corner of the crater looking down at her. Feitan remained sitting on the boulder watching everything unfold.

"Say that again I dare you Brow-less" She retorted, accidently stepping in his direction. The boots lunged her body straight up the crater towards Phinx, but he moved out of the way allowing her to run smack into the boulder. Her tiny body embedding itself into the giant rock.

"So that it then, the power of the boots isn't speed rather immense strength" Feitan observed leaping down from his seat, plucking the girl out of the stone. She just landed on the ground cradling her sore face.

"Yeah their powerful, but too much for her to control" Phinx critiqued.

"An easy fix, we'll work on it. Eden put the boots away" Feitan commanded walking away, past the boulder. Eden groaned as she sat up, resetting all her Nen abilities to a regular state. Rushing to get back up on her feet and to catch up to Feitan and Phinx.

"Where are we heading now Mr. Feitan" She asked skipping up to his side to look him in the eyes.

"That town" He replied pointing to a large town covering the floor of the valley, the buildings made of simple stone. From their vantage point they could see the town bustling with an infinite number of people, to Eden they just looked like ants. They led her through the town, and she stuck closely to them as to avoid getting lost. Though she found herself severely tempted to just wander, everything there was so lively and invigorating.

"This place, this one will do just fine" Phinx said as they stopped in front of a grey building, lined with bright lights and flashing signs.

"What's an Ar-cade" Eden said hesitantly, unsure of what they were doing there. She imagined it to be some sketchy bar or shady clubroom where they had V.I.P access.

"Its just an arcade, a place to play video games for a couple coins" Phinx answered stepping inside with Feitan. Eden remained outside, puzzled by their presence here but soon went in to join them. The interior was practically black as lights from the machines illuminated the small space, loud noised filled the atmosphere. She looked around to find nobody here, then she saw them.

They were at opposite sides of a long table, sliding their arms furiously across the table. She peered over the table, gripping the panels to watch. A white top covered the table with strange markings and holes punched through it. Placing her hand on top she could feel air blowing out from it, then something hit her hand.

"Hey Brat, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Phinx shouted, startling her. In her panic she flung the object away from her, and straight into Phinx's goal.

"**Winner, Winner"** A robotic voice chanted from the machine.

"You little brat, you made me lose" He growled making his way toward her, his face red and full of fury. Eden slowly backed away from him hitting something, Feitan standing right behind her. She looked up and saw him raising his hand over her, she then looked down to the floor awaiting the impact.

"Good job, Eden" He praised patting her head lightly. Eden was stunned and amazed by him, she enjoyed the feeling of being praised by him and was now determined to make it happen again.

"Feitan I want a rematch, It didn't count she jacked me up" Phinx seethed pointing to the mint haired girl.

"Too bad, I'm over ice hockey" Feitan declined turning away to walk over to a different arcade game. Phinx continued to boil in rage as Eden silently attempted to inch away from the angered man, unfortunately she didn't get far.

"Where do you think you're going, its time for some retribution" He said murderously cracking his knuckles, the poor girl gulped in fear. In an instant he picked her up and hurled her body into an arcade seat. She looked at her place setting, a dark screen and a counter filled with various buttons. Phinx stomped over to the opposite side. Suddenly her screen lit up and displayed the game's title: Assassin's Combat.

"Hurry up and choose a character" Phinx demanded.

"I thought you wanted to beat me up" Eden countered.

"Of course I'm going to beat you up, but right now you're too weak so I'm going to do it virtually. Now shut up and pick a damn character!" He screamed and she flinched, today she learned how scary Phinx could be and never to mess with his gaming. She looked at the characters displayed on the screen, eventually choosing the one that looked the strongest. A big man covered in muscled, coated in and iron armor wielding an axe bigger than his body. After her selection Phinx erupted in laughter seeing her choice.

"Idiot that's the weakest character in the game" He said, laughing hysterically.

"What, let me pick a different guy" Eden pleaded, hitting random buttons trying to go back.

"No way, this is my revenge. Get ready" He replied viscously clicking the GO button, it was a one sided massacre. It was Eden's first time playing a video game whereas Phinx was clearly experienced. She tried hitting every single button and moving her character around a lot, she even got a few hits on Phinx, but he used special combos knew where to hit. The game ended within thirty seconds.

"Your evil" Eden whimpered looking at her dead warrior.

"And that was only round one, we still have two more to go" He added as the next round began. Phinx was enjoying himself quite a bit, demolishing his newbie opponent was the easiest. At the beginning of the round she just tried leaping away from his mummy character, he just leaped up into the air at the same time as her and blasted her back on to the ground to continue to demolish her life power. As the game progressed Phinx found her getting better rather rapidly until he could no longer hold back against her going full force. In her short time playing, she'd mastered all the combos and techniques, her character may have been the weakest but she made him fierce. The rounds went quickly, eventually with her wining the game completely.

"How the hell did you do that!' Phinx screeched peaking over to her side, seeing that Feitan had been replaced as his opponent.

"That was amazing Mr. Feitan" Eden complimented from beside him, having watched the game from the sidelines.

"It was easy" He replied, infuriating the angered blonde.

"Fei, you cheater" Phinx yelled and continued to shout several other names at him, though he simply remained impassive. Eden grew tired watching Phinx unleash his anger and decided to explore different parts of the arcade.

Aisles of all sorts of games with bright neon lights enticing people to play, she found a particular one hidden away in the corner of the building. A glass box containing several little animals inside, a giant claw dangling above them. Eden tried to play, moving the controls and pressing buttons. But it wouldn't work for her.

"You need a coin to play these games" Someone explained from behind her, Feitan had managed to find her. He knelt before the machine and pointed to a tiny slit in the machine. Nen focused around his finger as he aimed it at the hole and slowly seeped into the contraption. The lights flickered and the crane began to move on its own.

"Me and Phinx developed a technique for using our Nen to trick the games" He informed as he began moving the crane around, preying upon the victims that lay beneath it. With the click of a button the claw plummeted to the ground, snatching up an innocent creature from its nesting spot and dropping it to a metal pit. Eden picked up the animal from the metal tray, a pink panda covered bandages.

"Eden listen to me, this is one of the first things that you will learn. We are thieve, if we want something we take it" He said sternly, his hand gripping her head forcing her to look up at him.

"Yes Mr. Feitan" She replied, her smile wide. He nodded and walked away, she followed closely tightly holding on to her panda. They walked up near the entrance, stopping at a counter filled with miscellaneous items and rewards. Feitan slammed a brick of tickets on the counter, startling the young manager.

"What should I get here, Eden" Feitan asked, too bored to look for any prize. Her eyes scanned and evaluated eat item on the shelves and counter, she was about to give up when she found something. Draped over some plastic skeleton, a coat. It consisted of black leather and appeared rather long with a grey trim, on the collar the shape of a skull.

"That one Mr. Feitan, get that one" Eden pleaded eagerly, pointing to the object. His eyes followed her finger to the coat, and with a shrug of his shoulders had the manager give it to him with the exchange of his tickets. Feitan rolled up the jacket and tossed it to Eden, silently telling her to hold it for him. She didn't mind and held it for him gratefully.

"Hey, I want the gift card for the bar" Phinx requested, pointing to the object beneath the glass counter.

"Of course, I'll just need your tickets" The manager said, extending his shaking hand to collect them.

"I don't have them anymore, I got tired of carrying them" Phinx replied.

"Then I'm sorry but you cant-" Phinx banged his fist through the glass, shattering it completely and picking up the gift card among the shards. The manager stumbled reaching for the phone to dial for help, but just as he picked it up Phinx wrapped his hands around his temples and with a snap of the boy's neck killed him.

"Idiot" Eden commented watching his body fall to the ground, following the men as they walked out of the arcade. Time had passed quickly since the time they had entered, it was already sunset and people were returning home.

"So I'll be heading to the next town over to put this gift card to use, you coming" Phinx offered waving his prize in the air.

"No, I think we'll stay in this town for a bit to begin her training. I've been pushing it off for too long now" Feitan answered.

"Well see you around, maybe you too brat. If you live" Phinx said turning his back on the pair, leaving them.

"So long brow-less" Eden replied, unable to wave to his fleeting form as he disappeared.

"Let's go Eden" Feitan ordered as he began walking in the opposite direction, she jogged up a little to catch up with him.

"Where are we going" She asked walking by his side, still holding on to their prizes from the arcade.

"We're going to find a place to stay for a while" Feitan said, his eyes focused on what lay ahead of him. They walked around the town for sometime, until the sun had disappeared beneath the horizon. Now they were at the edge of town, where houses were further apart and full of friendly neighborhoods. Feitan opened an iron gate to a random house stepping on their lawn as he walked to the front door.

"Wait out here" He ordered, walking through the front door. Eden stood their on the door step wondering what was going on inside, she already had a pretty good idea though. The lights turned off and she heard shouting, the sound of glass breaking, followed by whimpering.

Feitan poked his hand out through the door and she knew it was time to come in. In the hallway there were two bodies, a grown man and a younger one side by side. Feitan led her into the living room where in the center laid a mature woman and a boy, both bound and gagged. Eden was confused as to why they were still alive and looked to Feitan.

"Kill them Eden" He instructed and she nodded in compliance; all she did was just turn around to set her belongings on the table as to avoid getting blood on them, before she approached Feitan.

"Mr. Feitan, can you show me how you used you're Nen as a knife. I would like to use that technique on these people" She requested, he knelt in front of her and held her hand.

"Gather all your aura around you're body and focus it in your fingertips. Concentrate it there and only have it there. Sharpen it to a point, think of your hand becoming a dagger" Feitan advised, she nodded taking in his words before attempting to try it. Her aura surrounded her body and slowly it passed over her body, gathering around her hand. With a slight pinch in her fingers she knew it was ready and began to approach the victims. The woman's eyes were stretched open in horror as she managed to spit out her mouth gab, Eden expected screaming but instead the woman chose a different method.

"Please don't hurt him, not my baby boy. You can kill me and do whatever but not by son, please" Something inside Eden tingled as her smile emerged upon her face at the woman.

"You were a good mommy to him weren't you, and that's how he'll always remember you" Her hand swiped across the boy's neck, slashing it upon impact. His blood erupted from the wound and coated Eden in its warmth. The boy gasped and gurgled his last few words staring at his mother as the light faded from his eyes. The woman was about to scream in agony at the sight she witnessed, only to be reunited with her gag as Eden shoved it back into her mouth.

"Your son had you're eyes, they're pretty eyes. I want a closer look" She giggled poising her hand in front of the woman's right eye and within the sound of her heartbeat plunged it into her socket. The mother screamed and wiggled her body trying to get away, falling on the floor with Eden just continuing her work while sitting on her chest. Eden's hand wrapped around the woman's eye and with a tug ripped it out completely. The mother shut her wounded eyelid and watched as the girl cradle her lost eye.

"Isn't pretty, the color" She praised holding the bloody eye.

"You've had enough fun, end her" Feitan commanded, tired and bored.

"Yes Mr. Feitan" Eden agreed tossing the eye over her shoulder, her focus returning to the mother. She wrapped her fingers around the woman's throat, her tight grip making the mother gasp for a few breaths of air. Eden began to concentrate her Nen into her fingers once more, and with a tug the mother's head popped off as though it were a cap to a bottled soda. Blood spurted from her neck, washing over Eden's form.

"How did I do Mr. Feitan" She asked picking herself off the woman's chest.

"Sloppy, you took too much time playing around when most of the time you don't have that leisure. However its not bad that you played around with them, you just need to choose the best time and place for it" Feitan evaluated and she listened to him intently, nodding her head to his words. "You'll have to clean up you're mess, there's a door behind them. Take all the bodies and shove them down there and I'll take care of the rest" He added taking a seat on the leather couch.

Eden decided she would start with the heaviest bodies, the men in the hallway Feitan had taken care of. She grabbed a man by his ankle and began dragging him into the living room toward the door, behind him a bloody trail seeping into the wood. He wasn't as heavy as she'd imagined, but still it required all her strength to pull his body. Just in front of the door, Eden dropped his ankle to open the door. The room was dark with a tall staircase leading them to the room below. Eden stepped before the man's corpse and pushed it down the stairs, his body twisting and contorting as it fell against the steps. The bones shattering in a deafening echo.

The next man was lighter and easier to drag to the basement, though she did trip and fall on his chest. Eden grumbled in frustration, kicking his body down to join the other. The mother was next, easily sliding her body across the floor and into the basement; the blood had made it easier to move her. Finally it was the boy, whom Eden was able to pick up and just throw down the stairs.

"All done Mr. Feitan" She announced, wiping away sweat and blood from her brow.

"You missed a spot" He replied, confusing Eden. She was sure she had obtained all the bodies, but then she remembered. Eden skipped over to the mother's head and picked it up by its dark hair before tossing it down too. "You got them all, now go find some clothes and take a shower. You're done for the night" Feitan said flipping a page in his book, Eden only realizing he had been reading during that time. She was tempted to ask him to read it too her, but she decided against it. She picked up her stuffed panda from the table and proceeded to go through the house looking for some clothes.

Walking room to room, finding a laundry room and a bathroom. Inside the laundry room she found a black shirt that could fit her, it'd be a bit big but she could just wear it as a dress. Eden stepped into the bathroom, leaving a trail of bloody footprints behind her. She left her things on the sink counter and began to strip away her stained clothing, tossing it away in trash bin.

It took a couple seconds for her to figure out the showerhead, but eventually turned it on to a nice warm rinse. Only when she felt the water washing away the filth on her body, did she see how soaked in blood. From head to toe, just covered in the crimson liquid. The water washed it away, forcing it to drip off and descend down the drain.

A couple minutes later Eden turned off the shower and stepped out from behind the plastic curtain. All she did was slide the shirt over her body, not bothering to dry off or comb her messy hair. She grabbed the bear from the sink counter and left the room. Eden walked to the end of the hallway, finding a large room with a large bed. She leaped onto the sheets, bouncing a bit before laying her head on the pillow. Eden quickly fell asleep, embracing her blood stained bear.


End file.
